I am so not fragile anymore eddy!
by vampire shapeshifter hybrid
Summary: summary inside AND FOR ALL U EDDIE HATERS TRUST MEH ULL LOVE THIS rated m for caughtion


**this is a story about Amber catayla she is a human of course but she moves to forks during new moon and when she sees broken bella it hurts her too see her like that she feels a conection but no its not lesbian it turns out they were sisters in a past life so as Amber fixes bella she finds out bella isn't exactly human but bella does not know that so amber does a little research to only find out bella swan is in fact a rare species..a elemental is a person born with it or married to one bella was born with it when born as a child there souls pick the one that fits best and it just so happens bella got water. and is it possible for her to turn amber into one? will bella fall for ambers brother?will edward return?will bella and amber move? what will come of this adventure ! THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD KRISTINA LANG ALSO KNOWN AS LEXI FALLEN ANGLE MA SISSY :D OH AND AMBER IS HUMAN BUT SHE CAN TALK TO ANIMALS LIKE HER BRO!**

Ambers point of view.

I smiled as I sat in the back of the voltswagen my mom owned as we drove to forks washington mom had gotton a promotion so she was sent to forks washington.I turned my head and saw my brother drew he was 17 he was always quiet .I heard the car stop and noticed we had pulled into a smoke grey 2 story house and next to it was a navy blue house.I smiled and hopped out the car and ran into the woods yelling about making new friends.I entered the woods but hid my scent when I saw a vampire telling a human girl that he didn't love her she was a plaything to pass the time .I felt sisterly too the girl and decided that id protect her with my friend so when the vampire left I went up too her followed by some animals.

Bellas point of view

I layed sobbing on the floor when out of no where a girl with long red-orange hair and grey eyes came out followed by animals "who are you " I managed to scratch out Out of no where I heard a hiss and saw that the girl looked to be speaking?to a lion wont it kill us?

Out of no were suprising me Yet AGAIN the lion came over to me and picked me up in his mouth by the collar of my shirt set me on his back and took me home as it approached a search party Charlie saw the lion and got prepared to shoot it But I stood infront of it "n-no it saved me he he ed you know left me in the forest this lion took me home" I explained raspy before cuddling the lion and pulling it inside with a confused shocked and what was that emotion wonder?I dont know I took the lion to my room and noticed a letter on the bed _My name is amber im ur neighbor this here lion is Johanna she will protect you from anything but vampires which my brother gots too doo come over too the forest at midnight tonight ill explain to you what has happend xoxo amber_

I raised a eyebrow in confusion only too notice the lion at the end of my bed laying lightly head in its tucked in paws laying protectivly .hmm Johanna I like it

Ambers point of view starting from when she talked to the lion!

I turned too the lion behind me named Johanna and smiled at patting its head _() - lion_

_(what do you need me for young one) said a whise motherly lion_

_I need you to protect her from anything and everything but vampires she will probably end up letting u live with her plus ud get plently of meat! I said cheerfully using puppy eyes _

_(i eat puppys but i can resist alright fine but she better find out my name i will not end up with a name like lionpooliz ) she scowled_

_PERFECT!_

_After I sent the lion with bella I ran home with my new friend Jemina On my shoulder she was a red Jay I smiled and made my way into the house and wrote a quik note gave it too Jemina to put in bellas room real quick as I went to my room I looked up albino skin intoxicating to vampire,Only seems weak to lure I typed it in knowing id find a answere bella is no human she may not know but I know._

_The thing I was searching for easily showed up and elemental question was what was her element?and could she turn me into one_

**WHATCHA THINKIN SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT?**


End file.
